


A Quest only for Strong Stomachs

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Force-Feeding, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Other, Stuffing, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Two Adventurers, A Noble-woman who hired them, A Monstrous Bandit with an interest in force-feeding...What could go wrong?





	A Quest only for Strong Stomachs

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story has a lotta crazy stuff.   
Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story was a collaboration with ZERO-THL (https://www.deviantart.com/zero-thl) for Kinktober.

Elsa frowned as she examined the various job requests. As a mercenary, she prided herself on her particular set of skills, but right now they didn’t feel very useful…

_Not many people seem to want a solo rouge, huh?_

She sighed softly. She wished that the rest of her party was here to help her instead of taking a break. Rouges really did work best in groups.

_Damn those guys and their smart financial planning. Couldn’t they let me in on it too?_

Most of the jobs available to her were the basic and boring stuff; Catching animals, finding rare herbs and the like. Boring, stupid crap that didn't pay well and that was meant for rookie adventurers. Elsa was a veteran. She knew her way around monsters and other dangers. She may not be as physically strong as some other adventurers, but when she was with her party, she was certainly an asset.

That being said… She was still alone at the moment. She peered closer, hoping to find a detail she missed.

_Damn it… Plants; No. _   
_ Animal catching; No. _   
_ Panty thief; Ugh. _   
_ Slime Witch; I don’t wanna get involved with that crap again... _   
_ Enema testing; …Maybe. _   
_ Bodyguard… _

Her eye was drawn to the last one. She quickly tore the sheet off the board and carefully read the details:

“Bodyguard wanted. Any class acceptable. Experienced Adventurers preferred. Only females. Pay per hour… 12 silver coins…”

Elsa blinked; She was an experienced adventurer. She was a female. 12 silver coins an hour was really good pay. And as a rouge, she’d make a decent bodyguard. Not as good as a monk, but still good enough. Her stealth skills would certainly help a lot.

A smirk slowly spread over her face as she marched over to the reception desk and slammed the sheet down, “I’ll take this one.”

*

Elsa stared at her employer with a vague sense of uncertainty. She looked relatively normal; The prim and clean appearance of a noble was easily identifiable, even if it was uncommon, but there was something funny about the way she carried herself. That, and her eyes seemed to have an unnatural look to them…

“My, aren’t you adorable!” The Woman tilted her head, leering at Elsa with a wide and maniacal grin.

Elsa nodded vaguely, “Thanks…?”

The Woman took Elsa’s hands in her own and shook them like rag-dolls, “It’s wonderful to meet you, sweetie! So glad you decided to answer my request!”

“Uh, yeah… The request said your name was… ‘Ess’?”

The Woman nodded, “That’s right.”

“Ess…” Elsa frowned, “Like… Like the letter?”

“Ah, no. Its spelled the way the letter is pronounced; E-S-S” The Woman smiled.

“Ess…”

“That’s right.”

Elsa shook her head softly, “Uh, alright! Ms. Ess. Why were you looking for a bodyguard?”

Ess blinked and a soft smile spread over her face, “Oh, I believe someone is hunting me!”

“What?”

“Yes, its quite unsettling! I can feel their eyes over me and my home almost everyday now!” Ess gestured eccentrically, “I’m sure someone as cute as you would understand the feeling!”

“Uh-Huh…”

“Well, I’ve decided to move because of that.” Ess let out a dramatic sigh, “Hope that they won’t follow me. I figured a bodyguard would be a good idea!”

“Uh-huh…”, Elsa found herself wincing softly. This woman was a crackpot… But she was a crackpot with wealth... “So… You want me to escort you from your home to… the next town over?”

Ess nodded, “Yes, that’s right.

“That’s… That’s it?”

“Yes.”

Elsa paused for a few seconds, “…Can I be paid in advance?”

“Sure!”

Oh, wow. Elsa tapped her fingers together softly, “Well… The average ride from this town to the next takes about 7 hours by horse and uh, there are monsters and…”

“Will 100 silver coins be fine to start? I can arrange another 100 once we reach along with additional payments for any incidentals.”

“Yessum, ma’am, that’ll be a perfect start.”

Ess clapped her hands together, “Wonderful! Two beautiful bodyguards!”

Elsa blinked, “Two?”

“Yes! I hired another one shortly before you came; She’s quite amusing.”

“O-oh…”

“Would you like to meet her?”

Elsa nodded softly; If she was going to work with someone, it was always better to meet them before the mission rather than during it…

Ess clapped her hands, “Oh, Paige dearie! Could you come out here? I found you a partner!”

“Wait, Paige is-?”

Before Elsa could complete her sentence, the other Rouge from her party stumbled into the room, swaying softly, her face a gentle shade of red and a large glass of wine in her hand, “Elsa, baby!”

Paige reached out to hug Elsa, who quickly held her at arm’s length, “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with others!”

“Uh…” Paige blinked dumbly for a few seconds before grinning, “I spent all my money on booze. Oh, and there’s this paste made from these seeds that made me feel all floaty and stuff. Its bloody great, gurl…”

Ess popped up between them, “Oh, do you two know each other?”

Paige threw her arm around Ess’ shoulder while Elsa closed her eyes in embarrassment, “Damn straight we do! This rouge here is one of th’ best, y’know? I mean, not includin’ myself, but I’m also more of a fightin’ rouge while Elsa is a sneakin’ rouge, y’know what I’m sayin?”

“I see!”

Elsa blinked, “You do?”

Ess grinned, “I do! You both are going to be great bodyguards!”

*

Ess laughed brightly, “You two were terrible bodyguards!”

Elsa didn’t see the humour in the situation; She tried to stay focused on undoing the thick ropes that bound her hands together, while ignoring the branches that seemed to focused on smacking her in the face as they hiked through the woods, flanked on all sides by some violent-looking bandits.

Paige sniffed indignantly, “Well, don’t try to fucking cheese me off, lady! I’m not a terrible bodyguard! These tossers are great bandits!”

“Ohh!” Ess clapped her hands lightly, “I didn’t think of it that way. My apologies!” She glanced towards the numerous bandits around them, “You all are simply amazing!”

A soft murmur of appreciation ran through the bandits around them.

Ess continued her loony lines, “Tell me, were you watching me for the last few days?”

A brief silence followed her statement, before one of the bandits decided to speak up, “Naw. We just thought your carriage looked fancy and decided to attack you. Our boss said y’all looked good.”

“I see, I see!” Ess beamed, “Your boss has great taste!”

Elsa moaned softly as Ess continued to banter with the Bandits and Paige continued to complain about everything. Neither of them seemed focused on the real issue; The fact that they were now prisoners. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to one of the bandits, “Could we… um, talk to your boss? Try to negotiate our freedom?”

The Bandit pondered over the question for a few seconds, “Well… I dunno. I guess? I mean, she wants to see you anyway.”

He gestured forward to a dark tunnel, hidden by vines and bushes.

“She’s waiting for you three in there.”

The tunnel had a heavy smell to it. Hot oil. alcohol. Cooked meat. It smelled like a festival… But the lights were dim, only a few burning torches that seemed to be placed at sporadic intervals within it. Else found herself stumbling for the most part, as her feet were caught on small cracks and protrusions from the ground.

“Phew! That’s a strong smell, ain’t it?” Ess exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing in the dark walls.

“Tell me about it… Smells like a fuckin’ whore house…” Paige muttered softly.

Elsa groaned softly. Imbeciles…

The tunnel slowly expanded into a larger cavern and all three of them fell silent at the change of scenery; Chests filled with gold and gemstones, huge hunks of dried meat hanging from rafters, barrels and barrels of liquors, sacks of fresh vegetables. It was a veritable horde of supplies.

“You like my little stash?”

A soft, deep voice echoed from further down the cavern; A menacing voice that sent chills down Elsa’s spine. She turned her head and watched a curvaceous, red-haired woman wearing tight leather gear, stroll forward… No… Wait… Elsa paled when she stared at the four arms attached to her torso. This wasn’t a woman… Those arms… That wasn’t natural. She had to be a monster or a witch or some other freak…

Paige nodded, “It’s pretty impressive. I had no idea being a bandit paid so well.”

The “Woman” laughed, “Well, its not easy. It takes some effort.”

“Oogh.” Paige winced, “Never mind then.”

The “Woman” stepped up to Ess and smirked, “Hello, sis.”

Ess blinked and grinned, “Annaro! How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good.” She gestured around to re-emphasize the obvious before examining Ess’s floofy dress, “It seems the same can be said for you.”

Elsa blinked a few times then a grin split her face. Ess knew their captor, no more than that… They were related. They were going to survive this after all…

Annaro sighed softly, “Well, I guess I can’t have my fun with you.”

Ess nodded, “I certainly hope that’s the case. I’d hate to sleep with my sister.”

“H-Hey…” Elsa poked her head between the two, “Maybe you could let us go- OW!”

Ess kicked Elsa in shin, with a slightly upset expression, “Excuse me, but how would you feel if someone tried to cock… pussy-block you?”

“Pussy… block?”

Ess nodded, “Pussy-block. Stop you from having your fun. Prevent you from getting some vitamin D. Holdin’ you back from getting your groove on. Y’know?”

Elsa could only stare in confusion, letting Paige step up, “Well, I’d fucking hate that. No bloke’s gonna stop me from fucking who I wanna fuck.”

“Exactly!” Ess nodded, “Now, my sister wants to fuck you two until your overbloated with cum. Is it right for us to stop her?”

Paige nodded thoughtfully, “I see your point.”

Elsa shook her head, “No, wait! What the hell are you talking about?”

Annaro patted Paige on the back, “Glad you’re so understanding. I’ll let you have some of my good booze.”

Paige grinned, “Well, I’m set.”

“Paige!” Elsa squeaked weakly.

‘Dearie…” Annaro patted Elsa on her shoulder gently, “There’s really no way around this. It’s the whole point of the story; You’re all gonna end up being force-fed. It’s the theme of the story. Just be thankful, I’m not gonna eat you.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Besides, you’ve had experience getting inflated before, haven’t you? You were caught by those slime-witches and you got a nice big belly in that incident, didn’t you?” Annaro rubbed Elsa’s stomach softly and suggestively, “Bet your stomach can hold a lot more now, can’t it?”

Elsa paled softly, “H-How… do you know…?”

Annaro turned away from Elsa and towards her bandits, “You can take my sister. Remember; Force-feed her in whatever way you can.” She gestured brightly, “Her belly needs to get really big okay?”

Ess sighed, “Can’t I just get pregnant?”

“No! The theme is force-feeding! You can’t just get knocked up and say you were force-fed!”

“Fine…” Ess pouted as she led out of the cavern, leaving Paige and Elsa alone with Annaro.

“Now then…” Annaro clapped all four of her hands, “How should we begin this?”

A soft shrug came from Paige, “I kinda like it when me dates start with a good meal before we fuck, y’know?”

Elsa felt her stomach roll weakly, “Please… Let us go…”

There was a dark silence.

“Elsa…” Paige shook her head sadly.

Annaro crossed her two of her arms, and placed the other two on her hips before walking over to a large sack and opening it, inspecting the contents, “…Sweetie, you’re making me mad. Don’t you understand that the narrative doesn’t go that way?”

“N-narrative?”

“What was your name again? Elsa?”

“Y-Yes…”

“And you’re Paige, right?”

“Yea.”

Annaro nodded, “Okay, so here’s how this is gonna go. I’m gonna start by giving Paige booze, because she’s been a good girl and Elsa… you’re gonna satisfy me, understand?”

Paige did a happy little shuffle as Elsa grew pale, “No… no, wait-”

Elsa’s weak pleas went unheard as Annaro quickly took hold of Paige and pulled her to a strange set-up; A small barrel hooked to the ceiling of the cavern, with a tube sticking out of the bottom. Paige didn’t seem very bothered by it, “Issat the good stuff?”

“As good as it’ll get.”

“Nice.”

The tube was shoved into Paige’s mouth, and strapped on with an odd-mask like grip. Elsa could see Annaro gently turn a small knob and Paige’s eyes widened with delight as alcohol began to flow into her belly.

“Mmm!”

“You like it?”

“Mm-hm!”

Annaro laughed lightly and patted Paige on the head, “Well, I suppose you’ll be completely inebriated when I come back to you, so… You better enjoy yourself for as long as you can remember it.”

Paige nodded dumbly, as her belly began to curve slowly, the fluid beginning to pool inside her. There was a gentle and soft sloshing emanating from her stomach that was getting louder as it began to echo in the cavern.

“Good. Now…” Their captor turned towards Elsa, “You.”

Elsa stared at Paige who seemed to be struggling now, as the wine continued to flow inside her without stopping, “You’re… You’re going to kill her!”

“Nonsense. She’s tougher than that and don’t make the writer insult the writer; They might be sadistic, but there’s no way they’d let someone die from alcohol poisoning-”

“You’re going to burst her!”

Annaro laughed, “No, no, the writer doesn’t like that either. She’ll be fine and besides, you should be more concerned about yourself-”

Elsa let out a squeak as she tried to run towards to tunnel, in an attempt to escape.

“Hey, you-!”

Elsa let out a sharp gurgle, as Annaro pulled her back by the scruff of her jacket, sighing irritably, “I already told you! The narrative doesn’t go that way! You’re just making it worse for you!”

She dragged the rouge back, casually with little effort, even as Elsa kicked and struggled painfully trying to break out of her vice-like grip, “N-No! I… I won’t go through anything like that again!”

“Oh, chill out. This story isn’t supposed to be very dark.” Annaro rolled her eyes as she dropped herself on a large stone chair that seemed to be carved out of the cavern wall, “You’re gonna survive this.”

She pulled off her leather undergarments, and Elsa recoiled at the sight of her erect cock, “What the hell-?”

Annaro quickly shoved herself into Elsa’s open mouth, shutting her up painfully, forcing her jaw to stretch and her throat to dilate in an attempt to accommodate the foreign object, “God, you really talk too much…”

Elsa gagged as Annaro’s cock was pulled in and out painfully. She felt a vague sense of nausea wash over her head, as she struggled to breath. Her teeth, her mouth, her neck, her back, her arms, her entire body. The callousness with which her body was being treated with… She felt more like a tool that a human.

The blood in her ears was deafening as she tried to breathe inspite of the object in her mouth. She could hear Annaro’s voice speaking above the heavy pumping but it was hard to understand and she didn’t even really care. She just had to get away-

Elsa felt her eyes bug outward as she felt a something “burst” in her mouth; A thick, foul salty flavour flooded inward and she tried to vomit, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to. The taste was just so awful and mind-wrenching. She had to get it out…. She had to… Oh god, it was filling more. Elsa felt her body begin to panic and shake. Her mouth was filled to the brim with the foulness and she couldn’t even spit it out. She tried to push away from Annaro; Try to get the cock out of her mouth, so she could spit, but Annaro’s four arms held her in place like a piece of iron in a blacksmith’s vice.

“No, you’re not going until you swallow, girl.”

“Mmm!”

Elsa struggled, smacking her fists against Annaro’s thighs but it was like hitting a fleshy wall. Her blows elicited no response from the monster that held her in place.

Then she felt her head being pushed and she felt her neck respond on its own, against her will, opening up and letting the thick fluid slip down. It felt like it burned as it forced its way down her throat.

“That’s better…”

Elsa felt herself slip back, as Annaro’s hands pulled away. She felt the still erect cock, slowly pull out of her throat and out of her mouth, freeing her to cough wildly and grab at her stomach. It felt soft and jelly-like. Terrible memories of her past made her understand the sheer quantity of fluid that was inside her and she could tell from Annaro’s movements that it was only the beginning.

Then she felt Annaro’s hands gently wipe her cheeks, “Come on, we can’t have you looking untidy for the picture…”

Elsa felt like her head was spinning, “Picture…?”

“Yep.” She glanced down, placing one of her hands on Elsa’s belly and massaging it gently, “Hmm… Well, as cute as this lil’ belly is, this is obviously not big enough…”

“No…” Elsa groaned, “Please…”

“Sorry, girl… We gotta get you rounder.”

*

Elsa let out a soft moan as she pulled away from Annaro, gripping at her stomach painfully. She wasn’t sure how long she had been forced to suck on her, but it felt like days and days.

Her hands massaged the taut skin of her stomach gently; The size of it was unnaturally massive, bordering near a full-term pregnancy, but with a fluidness that mimicked an full water bag; Firm yet somehow fluid.

She squealed softly as Annaro smacked her belly, her face tinged with light irritation and a degree of exhaustion, “Looks like that’s how big I’m able to get you in one sitting…”

“Uhh…”

She sighed and slowly pulled on her panties slowly, “Shame. I suppose even I’m not omnipotent…”

Else let of a soft ‘urk’ when Annaro nudged her gently as she walked over to with a small smile, “Now you… You’re a lot more impressive.”

Impressive was one way to describe it; Paige’s belly was at least twice the size of Elsa’s with a visible amount of strain in her skin. It practically glowed with a deep purple hue; The colour of pure wine.

Annaro tugged the tube off of Paige’s mouth and Elsa watched her comrade drop to the ground with a dull look on her face, as wine dribbled out of her mouth.

“P… Paige…”

Elsa’s voice was weak and pathetic as she tried to gather her bearings, while Annaro examined the wine-sodden woman, “…She’s passed out. Too much wine I guess.”

Elsa wanted to scream at the woman for making such an obvious statement.

“Urg…”

Annaro blinked, “Oh, I stand corrected! How’re you feelin’, Paige?”

“Urk…”

“Annaro laughed, “Well, that’s what you get for drinking two barrels of my finest!”

“Blg…”

“No, no, you’re not drinking more. I think you might burst open if I let you have more and we don’t want that, do we?”

Annaro carefully lifted Paige and examined her, while also allowing Elsa an opportunity to see the changes clearly; Her clothes were stained with the wine that slipped out of her mouth from the pressure, while her back had an intense curve to it, from the weight of her new belly. The belly itself had an almost parasitic feel to it… Like it was too big for her body.

It made Elsa a little pleased that her belly was only so big…

Then there was a tug and Elsa felt herself being lifted by Annaro, effortlessly, before she found herself being squeezed in a painfully embrace on one side, while Paige was trapped in a similar embrace on the other side, “Well, isn’t this great? All, three of you, nice and big!”

“Three…?”

“Yep!” Annaro smirked and tossed the two bloated women towards a wall, but Elsa felt her body bump into something softer. She glanced up and stared at Ess, who had a rather dissatisfied expression on her face and a gargantuan belly that resembled Paige’s albeit somewhat sturdier. Her pose was somewhat tired and hunched over, as she massaged her belly with her hands while trying to support its weight at the same time.

“Hey, sis. You look well!”

“Annaro…” Ess seemed to be trembling softly, and Elsa felt a measure of concern for the woman. She recalled the torture she had been forced into and remember the fact that Ess had been taken away by all those bandits… What had she been put through?

“Annaro, you bitch!! Why were your henchmen only feeding me food?!”

Elsa silently gave up and flopped on the ground.

Annaro laughed manically, “Well, come on, can you blame me? I can’t imagine a scenario where you’d hate being force-fed, with your appetite! So, I had to think about what you’d like the least, and it was obvious that you’d want cum over food, any day of the week!”

Now that Elsa was looking clearly, she could even see the sauce and grease stains of foods that dotted the top of Ess’ dress and her belly. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Ess protested wildly as she swayed softly, “Now… urp… I want you to know… This wasn’t fair! I don’t get to be fucked, I don’t get the wine and you made sure they only fed me that greasy crap!”

“Greasy crap fills you up the easiest!”

“But wine makes you fuzzy!”

Annaro rolled her eyes, “Are you seriously complaining about being force-fed?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, fuck you!”

Elsa watched the two sisters bicker wildly before slowly dragging herself towards Paige and nudging her gently, “P… Paige…”

“Hm…”

“We… We need to get out of here…”

Paige let out a soft moan and tried to sit up, “Was… Was goin’ on??”

“We… We need to get…”

“Urk… Wha…?” Paige glanced down at her belly and stared at it for a few seconds before her face flushed red with anger, “What the fuck is this?”

Elsa stared in confusion, “What?”

“This… This fucking thing!”

“Your… stomach?”

“Yes!”

“You… You were forced to drink wine…”

Paige rolled her eyes, “I remember that! How much did she let me drink?”

“I’m… not sure?”

“Oh, you’re useless!” Paige used the wall as a support as she struggled to her feet slowly, “Hey, four-armed bitch! What did you do to my figure?”

“Haa?” Annaro’s eyes shifted over to Paige.

“I look like I’m fucking pregnant with quads or some shit! How the fuck am I supposed to con guys if got a gut hanging six feet out of me?!”

Annaro frowned, “I think you look decent.”

Ess glanced towards Paige before glancing back at Annaro, “I agree.”

“Oh fuck you both!”

Elsa wanted to pass out as the three seemingly insane women continued to argue about being force-fed and their appearances.

“Shit.” Annaro paused, pulling a tiny sun-dial from seemingly nowhere, “We’re running out of time.” She glanced up, “Okay, we all need to shut up for a bit and we need to pose for the artist.”

Paige frowned, “Artist?”

Ess blinked, “Oh shoot, is it that time? We can’t keep Zero waiting…”

Annaro rushed over to Paige and pulled her towards another wine barrel which had a feeding tube attached before she quickly shoved the tube into her mouth and tied her to the barrel, despite Paige’s vulgar protests, “You whore, I’ll fucking kill you! Leggo of me-!”

“Aw, shaddap.” Annaro bonked Paige on the head with her fist, “Its just for the picture.”

Ess seemed to be posing herself as well, taking a spot close to Paige and placing her hands behind her back, to create the illusion that she was being tied up, “Hey sis!”

“Yea?”

“Do I look fine?”

Annaro glanced up from Paige’s ropes and stared at her sister for a few seconds before pulling another feeding tube with a funnel from hammerspace and tossing it to her, “Attach that to the ceiling! Pretend like someone’s pouring some liquidized food in there!”

“Got it!”

Elsa only felt confusion, but she also felt a strange sense of loneliness as she spoke up, “Wha… what about me?”

“Oh, yeah… Hey, Ess!” Annaro called out, “The artist, That Zero guy… Is he allowed to draw dicks?”

“No!”

“Fuck!” Annaro cursed, “Uh… Just… Come over here!”

Elsa nodded and stumbled over towards the now-flustered woman as they tried to arrange themselves. It was hard to balance her body with the sheer amount of cum in her belly, but she found herself getting used to the weight. It was a strange warm familiarity unlike the time she had that cold slime crawling in her ass. The consistency was a big plus as well.

“Uh, okay… You…” Annaro finished tying Paige, as she string of insults continued, albeit muffled by the sealed off feeding tube, “Elsa you… Just kneel down near my crotch and look dazed, okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good… Okay, Ess, you got the tube in your mouth?”

“No, it's not hooking onto the ceiling and it tastes nasty!!”

“Fuck the tube and just sit down! We're going to be late!” Annaro quickly took a pose, one of her hands gripping onto Elsa’s hair, while another was massaging Paige’s belly. Her expression morphed into one of dominance and amusement.

Everything became very silent and still.

Elsa suddenly found her eyes wandering softly.

First, she stared at Paige. As she struggled, her belly jiggled. Its movements were magnified from Paige’s own due to the mass of liquid that was causing the motion. It had a vague translucent quality to it. She might have been able to pass it off as a pregnancy, had it not been for the abnormal size and the dark hue of wine, seeping through her skin.

Then she went to Ess; Ess was sitting on a chair, her hands on her back. She had a dry, annoyed expression on her face; It was odd to see her looking so bored... Her belly was only slightly smaller than Paige’s, but it was the one that was most distinctly solid. The soft, gentle curves gave it a thick paste-like quality. Her fancy clothes were stained and dirty, but were still somehow holding back the sheer mass of flesh that her stomach had become, unlike Paige’s or Elsa’s own clothes.

Lastly, Elsa found her eyes drifting down to her own stomach; the smallest of the three. To her own mind, she looked pregnant, but she felt very different. The weight of the fluid, pulled her stomach into a curve that was often seen in pregnant women, but it was almost magnified in that sense. She found her hands drifting up to her mouth and wiping it gently before Annaro swatted them back down, “Sh! Don’t move!”

“I… What’s going…?”

“Well, we’re letting the artist get a decent pose with all three of you being ‘force-fed’; He’s a good guy, the artist. His goes by ‘Zero Thel’ or something like that? Zero-THL, maybe? I’m pretty sure you know him. Well, anyway, he’s gonna draw all of us and then, in a couple of seconds, your friends will burst in and save you three while I run away, ready to have my fun with y’all another day.”

“Save…?”

“Yep” Annaro nodded, “Now, don’t move! We don't want him to mess anything up.”

It felt too good to be true. They were going to get away from here… Somehow… Annaro said their friends… Elsa half-expected this to be a life, but there was a honesty in Annaro’s voice. She felt almost giddy. She felt her hands grip the soft, squishy flesh of her belly in anticipation. She could hear movement from the cave… Someone was coming... someone…

Elsa watched a Bandit rush into the room and she felt her heart plummet and she felt the hope in her give up.

“Madam Annaro, the party you wanted to come isn’t coming!”

Annaro frowned, “Isn’t coming? whaddya mean?”

“Er… We did put up a request for them to come and save these three as you said, but… They decided to take another request which was offering a better reward.”

“What the hell-?”

“They’re going to try and get phoenix tears and feathers.”

Annaro paused, “…That is good stuff.”

“Indeed.”

“Hm” Annaro released Elsa and rubbed her chin softly, “Well, sorry about this… This wasn’t the plan…”

Ess spat softly, “You’re telling me. What the hell do we do now?”

A heavy silence hung over them before Elsa spoke up hesitantly, “Well… You were force-feeding us before… Might as well keep it up to maintain the size until our friends come for us?”

Annaro sighed, “I suppose so…” She glanced towards the bandit as she began to once again lower her undergarments, “Get food for my sister... Not just ‘greasy crap’ this time.”

“Yes, madam.”

Ess nodded, “Thank you.”

Annaro waved a hand, “Yeah, yeah…” She turned a knob on the barrel of wine and released a thin slow trickle of wine for Paige as she spoke to her, “I got some brandy in another cavern. I’ll have it brought here so you can at least have some variety.”

“Hm Mh Huh Hi!”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Annaro turned back to Elsa who was massaging her belly softly, “Sorry, we’re gonna have to continue with this. Wanna try and get bigger?”

Elsa stared for a few seconds, “Since you’re supposed to be force-feeding me… I think I should say, ‘I don’t wanna get bigger’?”

Annaro blinked and laughed, “That’s a funny way of thinking about it.”

Elsa shrugged before sighing softly, “I mean… That’s how the narrative is supposed to go right?”

Annaro nodded and gently forced Elsa’s head over her cock once again, ‘forcing’ her to suck gently, “That’s right. That’s exactly right…”

END


End file.
